galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
The First Version 1995 - Chapter 11
The First Version 1995 - Chapter 11 This is the very first typed version of Eric Olafson's Story (from 1995) . I put it here out of reguest of my oldest and first fan and reader, who wanted to re-read the first Version that made him start reading "Galactic Chronicles". I think it is also shows the progress of the story and is a neat way for me to keep the old stuff as a searchable reference. The Author –“”-- Help arrived only 40 minutes later. Narth’s remains, Lieutenant and Galmy where rushed to medical and I was arrested! Two marines and a Lt Commander I haven’t met before approached me and told me I was to be arrested until the investigation was completed. No one told me what the actual charges where, but I was stripped and put in a transparent, degrading coverall and put in a holding cell. The guards would not tell me what the status on my friends. Would not tell me why I was put in the lock up. No one spoke to me and I was the only one in the cell. It was a featureless milky white cubic room, with a metal rectangle as a bed. No pillow or blanket .The walls where made of a tough but somewhat flexible translucent material. There was no visible door. The wall across the bed retracted to give access to the cell. The plumbing was as Stark and primitive as the bed. What had happened? Why was I arrested? I fully expected a hearing and perhaps an investigation, but to be arrested without explanation was something completely different. Nothing happened even after hours. I banged at the slide wall to get the attention of the guards, but the slide wall material was so tough I doubted anyone would hear anything. The light came from no distinctive source. The walls , ceiling and floor glowed evenly and didn’t allow for shadows. My stomach told me it was quite a while since I ate last. I didn’t eat since we left on the crawler but no one came. There was no Serv slot. At some time I fell asleep. I could not tell how long I had been asleep, telling time was impossible and nothing happened. I examined the cell closer, counted the steps and kept myself busy calculating square meters and cubic meters. But that didn’t occupy me very long and still mo one came to bring food. The toilet was a Nanite recycling unit without water and thirst was worst than being hungry. If I had to guess I was in that cell for at least a day now. My tongue felt like a foreign object in my mouth. I heard a voice in my head. It had to be my mental and physical state, I heard Narths voice! Nothing really understandable but it was Narth’s voice and it was not acoustic, but straight in my head! Narth did transfer something into me. Was he still alive? Did whatever he did work after all? The voice fell silent. Narth was dead and I merely imagined things. I had failed him and I had failed the others! The plastic coverall was quite uncomfortable, but despite my efforts to open the seams the tough material resisted and I guessed it was memory material and could only be manipulated and opened with the correct code. I felt quite miserable. The physical conditions where bad but not unbearable, what really got to me was the uncertainty. Everything I had learned about the Navy seemed to be a lie. Even if I had murdered a person I had some basic rights. When the wall finally moved aside and man in a black uniform without any markings came in, I found out that my suit had bonded with the bed I was sitting on and I couldn’t move. The man was the old farmer who had treated us so strangely. He had an evil smirk on his lips and his eyes glittered with satisfaction he got from my situation.” How do you like that, scum!” “I demand to see a JAG officer.” “You are in no position to demand anything, Scum boy! No one that might care knows you here or will testify about the treatment you received here.” He pulled a black plastic hose from a pocket and started beating me with it.” How do you like that?” He laughed. The pain was quite real, but the situation seemed so surreal. What motivation did he have to do this? I had been beaten by my father much worse and never gave him the satisfaction to beg for mercy or cry. I pressed my lips together and tried to find refuge by imagining I was swimming in the cold Nifleheim Oceans. This image always helped me when my father beat me. I closed my eyes and distanced myself from reality as much as I could, tried to imagine how wonderful cold water would feel, how free I felt when diving deep listening to the haunting cries of Tyranno Fins that echoed between the canyons and rock formations. Seeing schools of silvery dart fish dash like glittering clouds through the cold water. I tasted blood and my left eye started to swell close, the old man was furious much like my father unable to get the reaction he hoped for. Another uniformed man came in and I heard him say:” I can’t cover this if you kill him, Admiral. Commander Letsgo is asking for the Cadet and I don’t think I can hold him off much longer.” “Commander Letsgo will do what he is told. Don’t concern yourself with what I do!” But the beating stopped and both men left. –“”-- I must have passed out. When I woke two Marines dragged me out of the cell and put me on the diagnostic bed of a Med Bot. The machine cleaned me and tended to my injuries. The robot talked to someone I couldn’t see from my position. “ Patient is in serious condition and severely dehydrated. The injuries sustained correspond to physical abuse. I must consult a doctor.” The person answering was the old man’s voice.” You consult no one. Do your job fix him up so he looks presentable.” I said: “ Robot, I am Cadet Eric Olafson. I am held without charges and I have been tortured. Contact my superior officer, Commander Letsgo and file a report on my condition.” “Acknowledged!” A bright flash hit the robot and the machine fell over in a tangled mass of molten Vari-plast, circuits and metal. “He won’t do any reporting and you will die!” Said the old man. Someone else in the room had panic in his voice:” Admiral Swybin. We need to get him out of here. Everything said in here has been recorded by the robot. The destruction of the med bot and discharge of a blaster has been recorded and someone is on its way!” Someone pressed an object against my neck and I heard a sharp hissing sound. My vision blurred and went dark. When I regained consciousness, I wore my uniform and was sitting in a small room with just a bench and a door. I was not restrained. My head still spun and I was thirstier than ever before. It wasn’t long when a marine came in and ordered me to my feet.” They are waiting for you Cadet!” I struggled to my feet, fighting wobbly knees and went through the now open door into a court room! There was a panel of three Officers sitting behind a raised desk. I saw Narth, Olia and all the others sitting behind a barrier. A sense of relief came over me seeing both of them being alive and well. I also saw Commander Letsgo and Lt. Waltham. I recognized none of the officers behind the bench. A bell rang and everybody rose. Someone said:” This United States Navy proceeding against Cadet Olafson is now in session. Commodore Stone proceeding!” Everyone sat down and the marine behind me pushed me forcefully down. A blue skinned Lieutenant to the left stood and picked up a handheld E board.” Midshipman Olafson is charged with causing bodily harm to a superior officer, destroying private property , theft and disobeying direct orders. He is further investigated for espionage and collecting sensitive information for a foreign power.” He then looked straight at me.” Midshipman Olafson waived his right to legal council by a SAG officer, but then the evidence is clear and even a Kermac spy knows when he lost” I wanted to protest but my mouth would not obey me. I couldn’t talk! The prosecuting officer looked at me:” How do you plead, Midshipman Olafson?” I was jerked to my feet by the Marine: I tried my best to say anything but no sound escaped my mouth. “The prosecutor sneered.” The Midshipman refuses to answer.” Olia got up.” I object! Midshipman Olafson was not consulted by a SAG officer, he is physically unable to speak don’t you see that? He needs medical attention!” The Commander banged his gavel.” I order you to remain silent, Midshipman. You will only speak if you are ordered into the witness stand. If you continue to interrupt the proceedings I will have you held in contempt of court.” Olia did not sit down.” I shall report this to SAG and file a complaint. This is not right!” “You have been warned Midshipman. You are to vacate this court room. This court will not be black mailed by a mere Midshipman.” Two marines approached Olia and escorted her out. Commander Letsgo glared at her.” Be silent Cadet. This is how we deal with spies and traitors. You seen the evidence!” My last hope vanished. Even Letsgo was involved. Stone became agitated and hissed from the bench and then pounded his gavel.” I have the court room cleared if there are any more interruptions.” Stone turned to the prosecuting officer:” Please continue! I want this to be over before dinner! Lieutenant Granger, please continue.” The prosecutor nodded and said: “Midshipman Olafson broke into the main control room, obtained sensitive material and wanted to use the field expedition to meet with his Kermac handlers, what exactly happened is still under investigation but the Crawler Cat was damaged by a Kermac Duo Mine. During the aftermath, Olafson has saved lives and we recognize that! But he also caused the death of one of his comrades, disobeyed orders and attacked senior officers. Until we can conclude our investigation and his total spy involvement We recommend Olafson to be punished with 25 lashes of the whip and a permanent entry into his records.. We also recommend he will be transferred to Maximum Security Colony Brisbane for the duration of 20 month after which he will be dishonorably discharged. this will also give us time to investigate just how deep his Kermac connections are and what made him turn against the Union” Stone smiled.” The court accepts this recommendation. We will not seek a full court martial. Midshipman Olafson will receive 35 lashes at 0500 tomorrow. Midshipman Olafson you are herby ordered into custody of the United Stars Marine Corps Detention Facility Idyllic 2 and remain there until said time to receive your punishment and your transport leaves for Brisbane.” --‘’’— I was angry at the system, angry at the unfair treatment. I was so furious I wanted to scream , but no sound escaped my lips. I was put in a regular cell, with working water. The cold water tasted like a gift from the gods. I hadn’t been long in my new cell, when Commander Stone came in and sneered at me. Then he said.” Admiral Swybin is an old friend of mine and if you ever open your mouth and tell what happened, I will make sure you disappear forever!” He pointed a small silvery device at me and I felt as if a lock had been opened in my mind. “Do I make myself clear?” “Your threats hold little value to me. I will expose you and that power abusing criminal you call Admiral. Go ahead and kill me now, do whatever you want. I will not keep quiet!” He laughed:” Oh but you will. You see you have a little Saresii Psionic device in your head. You will never be able to talk about it and in a few weeks you die, committing suicide. The device will drive you to it and there is nothing you can do about. No one will ever investigate, Brisbane is a very harsh place and suicide is not uncommon there. You won’t be able to tell anyone, but you know you die. Isn’t that something?” He giggled. “Oh I love these Saresii devices. Getting into a pissing contest with an Admiral wasn’t a good idea!” He laughed as he left and closed the door. That night I had terrible nightmares. I knew he was right. I could not talk about it. Not a word came across my lips when I tried. Suddenly I had ideas about killing myself. While I tried to block it out the idea seemed better by the minute and was the solution to all my problems. The next morning, two marines woke me, led me to an Auto Dresser. The machine cleaned me, nanites remanufactured my uniform and in less than a minute. I was clean shaven, wore dress uniform pants but no jacket, just a white shirt. The sun was barley up when I stepped out on the parade ground with a marine on each side. All Midshipmen seemed to be here, assembled and standing in attention. Ten marines had old fashioned drums and played a steady solemn beat. We learned about these archaic traditions in military history class. Corporal punishment had been reintroduced in 3500 for severe crimes committed by military personnel. Thirty five lashes was the maximum punishment that could be administered without going before a Court martial tribunal. Everything seemed so unreal to me. I was still not completely clear what I had done to deserve all this. The Saresii device in my head seemed to affect in more levels and hindered my ability to think clearly. The Marines tied me to a metal frame. Arms and legs spread, forming an X. A man all dressed in black wearing a tight fitting black mask stepped into my field of view: “Do you want a rubber block to bite on? It will help with the pain!” “No! Do your thing and get it over with.” I couldn’t protest or say anything against the Admiral or the Commander, but I said:” Your mask won’t help. I will get justice and you will pay!” He snorted and walked out of my sight. Someone read the charges and the punishment. The Drum beat stopped. Something alien seemed to creep inside me and I could hear Narth’s voice!” My friend I know. Don’t despair. I am in you and I am awake now. That primitive Saresii device has no power over you or me.” This sudden contact by my friend, took away all fear. I wasn’t alone! Narth knew about the device and he would do something about it! My shirt was ripped away and I could hear Commander Stones voice:” Let him have it Sergeant and let him have it good! Execute the punishment!” The first stroke bit into my back. I promised myself not to give them anything and not scream or beg. I think I did scream, but I was certain I didn’t beg. After the tenth stroke I lost count and around the twentieth I passed out. Someone splashed me with cold water, but it didn’t do much for me and I think I passed out again. What happened after the last stroke, I didn’t know. Navigation <--pervious [[The First Version 1995 - Chapter 12|next-->]] Category:The First Version 1995